


Christmas Magic Brings Everyone Together

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/F, Ice Skating, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 21 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	Christmas Magic Brings Everyone Together

“So you have any plans for Christmas?” JJ asked. “Now that he’s gone?”

Y/N’s face lit up. “We don’t have to worry about him, which means that we can have a nice Christmas morning opening presents, most of which were bought by my parents, because I spent all my money on lawyers, and then after that I’ll probably just watch TV with them. It’s gonna be great.” 

JJ leaned in to her friend’s shoulder and sighed; she deserved the world and more. “That sounds great. You’ve been through enough.”

It had been a year since Y/N separated herself from her abusive asshole ex-husband. “Thanks, babe. What about you?”

“Well, we’ll be doing the same thing Christmas morning, and then probably just chilling around the house until we go to visit my parents for dinner.”

Y/N smiled as Henry, Michael, Noah and Cassie all played together in the park. “I think we’re pretty lucky.”

Meanwhile, the kids were having a secret powwow near one of the trees. “So what are we going to do?” Henry asked.

Both Henry and Noah, being the older of the four children, noticed their mothers’ attraction for each other. Henry had never known his father, and Noah had unfortunately known his. But their mothers were single and they could tell they liked each other. “Ice skating,” Cassie said. 

“What?”

“We should all go ice skating together. Then we can skate and we can stick them with each other.”

“Is it just me or does the 6-year-old kind of make sense?” Henry asked.

Noah patted his sister on the shoulder. “She kind of does. Maybe we can get them to agree to go ice skating on Christmas Day. We just need to keep pushing them together as much as possible and soon they’ll admit they like each other. I just know it.”

“Plus, it’s Christmastime. My aunt Penelope says people always admit their feelings during the holidays. Something about Christmas magic.”

All four children put their hands together in the center. “Let’s hope your Aunt is right, Henry.”

“Mom, what are we going to do in between opening presents and going to visit grandma and grandpa?” 

JJ hadn’t really thought about it. The boys normally just sat around playing with their new toys while she sipped on a glass of wine and watched some crappy Hallmark Christmas movies. It was practically tradition, but she could see by the look in her eldest son’s eyes that he had something else in mind. “I’m not really sure. Do you have something you want to do?”

“Actually, yea,” he said. “Do you think we could go ice skating at that place downtown?”

“Are they even open on Christmas?”

“Yea, I already checked online. Can we go?”

JJ hadn’t been ice skating in years. That was going to comical. “Does Michael want to go to? Or is this just for you?”

Michael enthusiastically ran into the room. Sure, JJ thought to herself. He can’t hear me when I tell him he needs to clean up his room, but this he hears. “I wanna go too, Mommy. Please?”

It’s not like they were doing anything else in between. “Sure, but you have to help me up if I fall.”

“Okay,” Henry laughed. 

As the boys turned away, pumping their fists in the air in victory, JJ wondered what on earth had made them want to go ice skating in the first place.

Y/N grunted as she felt a weight on top of her. “Mommy! Wake up!”

Five-year-old Cassie was sitting on top of her mother. 

“Sorry, Mom,” Noah said. “I tried to keep her out in the kitchen so you could sleep a little later, but she was too excited. She had an idea.”

The tired mom slipped out of bed and into her slippers as she smiled at her 13 year old. “You’re too sweet, my boy. Thank you for trying. But it’s okay. I should get up anyway.”

She would be woken up at all hours of the day and night. It didn’t matter. All that mattered now was that she was away from their father. They were all safe and he was legally barred from getting within 500 feet. Christmas was coming. All was good. “What’s the idea that made you want to jump on me, little missy?” Cassie jumped into her arms and started going on about how she wanted to try ice skating for the first time.

Honestly, it wasn’t something she’d thought about before, because her ex had been so controlling - it hadn’t even been a thought. But they were free now, and she wanted to give the kids any experience they’d been denied as long as she physically could. “Noah, you’re okay with this too?”

“Yea,” he said softly, smirking in a way that his mother wasn’t familiar with. “I think it could be cool. There’s this place that’s open on Christmas. Could we go then?”

“Sure. You both have to promise not to laugh at me when I fall though.”

Noah chuckled under his breath. “I don’t know if I can do that.”

Once school was dismissed for break, the two families were too busy with last minute Christmas plans to get together, so the boys could only text each other to say that they’d gotten their mothers to agree to go ice skating. “I hope this works,” Noah said to Cassie as he finished reading her a story on Christmas Eve night. Occasionally, she had trouble sleeping; she’d have nightmares about their father, so even after their mother went to sleep, she’d still be awake. Noah would read her another story to help her go back to sleep. 

“Me too,” Cassie replied, yawning as she pulled the blankets closer to her body. “I think Mommy should be happy.”

The next morning, all four children woke to presents under the tree, pancakes for JJ’s boys and waffles for Y/N’s babies, and the Walt Disney World Christmas parade playing softly in the background. “Mom!” Noah cried. “This is expensive. How did Santa afford this?” He asked, his eyes fluttering between his sister and his new iPod. He didn’t want to spoil that magical Christmas feeling for her just yet. 

“I’ve been saving since last year,” Y/N whispered to her son. “It’s all I could afford for you. Everything else is from Nanny and Poppy, but I wanted to get you this.”

“Thanks, Mom,” he whispered. 

Immediately after putting his new iPod on the charger, he came back to open a few extra gifts courtesy of his grandparents, while watching his sister explode with happiness at her own presents. 

After nearly two hours and bellies full of pancakes, Noah, Cassie and Y/N headed out toward the ice skating rink. “You both ready to watch Mom fall on her butt?” Y/N asked.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Noah replied.

Across the rink, he saw Henry, Michael and their mother. “Look!” He said as casually as he could.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe they decided to come here too. That’s so funny,” Y/N said. JJ and the boys walked over toward Y/N, Cassie and Noah. The kids broke off into a group and left their mothers to embrace. 

After saying how happy they were to see each other after a few days of craziness, Cassie came over. “Can you make sure my skates are tied?”

Y/N bent down and told her to wait for her to go on the ice. “I can take her, Mom,” Noah said. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t fall.” Cassie stood up and wobbled on her skates. “At least I’ll help her up when she does.”

“Okay,” Y/N laughed. “Just call to me if you need me?”

“I will.”

“Henry, you and Michael do the same!”

“Yes, Mom!”

The foursome made their way out onto the ice with much more grace than either mother had expected. JJ was nervous about skating, but seemed a natural once her blades hit the rink. However, Y/N was a little less gracious, nearly falling over the second she stepped into the circle. Thankfully, JJ was there to catch her. “I think you might have to help me,” Y/N laughed. “Considering my kids are too busy being pro-skaters.”

“I won’t let you fall,” she laughed. “And if you do, I promise to make sure you’re okay before giggling.”

“Fair deal,” Y/N replied with a smile. “So what brings you here on Christmas anyway?”

JJ maneuvered herself so that she was facing Y/N and skating backwards, slowly, but she was doing it. “It’s funny. Henry and Michael said they wanted to try. We’ve never gone before, so I figured why not. But it’s not what we normally do.”

“Same with Noah and Cassie,” Y/N said. “This wasn’t even a thought I could entertain when I was married. Obviously, it’s not my forte, but I want to give them whatever experiences I can. They’ve been denied enough.”

“Wait,” JJ said, turning around to see Henry and Noah snickering with each other. “Your kids asked you to come here? And my kids asked me to come here…”

“Do you think they did it on purpose?”

JJ smirked and turned back toward Y/N. “Yea, I do.”

Y/N blushed. Had her kids seen something in her she hadn’t voiced out loud? Over the course of the year, she’d started to develop some slight feelings for JJ, but she hadn’t thought to entertain them because she didn’t want to involve the kids in another relationship of hers so soon, but maybe…maybe they saw what she felt. “Why would they do that?” She asked. She should play it off. If JJ didn’t feel the same way at all, there was no reason in bringing things up.

“I…I think they are trying to push us together,” she said softly. 

“You do?”

“Yea, Henry’s actually told me that I should ask you out. He thinks I like you.”

“D-Do you?”

JJ nodded. “I didn’t want to say anything because you’ve been through so much these last couple of years. I didn’t want to complicate things.”

As they slowly glided across the ice, Y/N took a sharp breath inward. “I kind of like too…I actually like you. I-I just wasn’t sure if I should get into another relationship of any kind because of the kids, but I think they set this up.” She turned around to look at her kids and saw them high-fiving each other. But when Noah caught her eye, he looked away abruptly. They’d been caught. “They definitely set this up.”

For a few moments, they said nothing to each other. Y/N just leaned into JJ to keep from falling. “Should we…I mean do you want to try seeing where this goes?” JJ asked hesitatingly. There was a hopefulness in her voice that made Y/N’s heart flutter. “We can take it as slow as you need,” she continued. “I don’t want to pressure you or the kids.”

“I’d like that,” Y/N said softly. They skidded back into the wall and stopped; that’s when Y/N leaned in and gently pressed her lips to JJ’s. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Noah and Henry pumping their fists. “And apparently they would too.” She said, smiling at their meddlesome children. 

As the kids passed, JJ and Y/N embraced them. “You four are sneaky, especially you two,” JJ said. 

“What?” Henry exclaimed, shrugging as they continued down the rink. “It’s Christmas!”


End file.
